US2011/0308469, US2012/103266, WO2009/093965, and US2010/031889 disclose fully or semi automated rotary milking systems wherein automatic teat cup attachment can be performed by the use of a robot. Each of the milking stalls is provided with teat cups with separate milk tubes up to the vacuum/milk separation (i.e. no cluster is present). The robot fetches teat cups, one at a time, from a magazine of each milking stall and attaches them to the teats of an animal present in the milking stall. US 2012/298043 discloses a robot arm usable with the above milking systems.
EP 2262356 discloses another kind of rotary milking system wherein each milking stall comprises teat cups attached to a bowl, which in turn is connected to a single milk tube up to the vacuum/milk separation. A teat cup attachment robot serves each milking stall in order, wherein the cluster with the teat cups of the milking stall are moved to the udder of an animal present in the milking stall, whereupon the teat cups are attached to the teats of the animal.